Surusennyuuken
by Ranryuujin Omega
Summary: After the events in Battle Clash, Ranma now has loving friends and family. However, a new threat appears in the form of Omega Shenron. He's defeated after a lot of work but in his insanity the dragon triggered something much more dangerous than himself...


And this is another new story, straight from yours truly. I had really wished to update the other stories, but someone stole my laptop and deleted all of my files in there, making them pretty much unrecoverable. Only _Beneath the Facade_ was safe, and that was because my co-author had a copy of the file in her computer.

The other stories will be updated sooner or later, and as for _Beneath the Facade_, it will be updated as soon as my lazy co-author gets off her lazy butt and actually type her parts in.

In the meantime, enjoy this new story of mine, a spin-off of _Battle Clash_ by Maric, which she has approved.

_XXX_

**_Suru-sennyuuken_**

_Prologue: The Forbidden  
_

_A Ranma ½ and Multiple Crossover Fanfic_

"Mortal speech"

'Mortal thought'

"_Demon_/_God Speech"_

'_Demon/__God Thought'_

_Technique name_

**Emphasis**

"Shouts"

* * *

_Unknown City, March 21, 2010, 2:15 pm_

"_Heh. None of your petty distractions will work on me, stupid Saiyans! I am much too powerful for you to defeat."_ The fighters could only look on in horror as their current adversary held one of their own in his clutches. A man with short, spiky black hair in an orange training gi with a dark blue undershirt was hanging limply in the beast's hands, bloody, beaten, and unconscious.

Their adversary was no other than Omega Shenron, the ultimate form of the corrupted dragonballs. He was a large white and blue humanoid dragon with the top of his head decorated with large horns, large and long black spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, back, and legs, as well as the seven dragonballs displayed proudly on his chest. That, along with the malicious smirk on his face and the insane glint in his eyes truly made an intimidating figure to behold, especially with the absolutely insane amount of power radiating off of him.

"Let go of my big brother!" Goten shouted angrily at the smirking evil dragon. His fists were clenched in a ball as he was kneeling on the ground with his slight swept back spiky black hair pointing to the ground. Pools of blood gathered beneath his head, signifying that his face and/or neck was bleeding. He couldn't even muster up the energy to look at Omega Shenron when he screamed at him.

"_Who's going to make me? You? I don't- __**aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh!**__"_ The corrupted dragon roared in pain as something nearly **severed** him in multiple pieces, spurting a lot of black blood in the process. Unfortunately for him, he was holding his captive far enough that he wasn't sliced apart as well. He did drop him though, and said body fell to the floor with a thud.

"So what do you think of the _Maou Tsume_ (1)? Pretty awesome, huh?" A cocky voice said from above and behind him. The rest of the Z Warriors left- including Goku who was still setting up his attack- looked up and saw a smirking teen with spiky blond hair in a pigtail, with three main ridges of spikes running from his head to his pigtail and four smaller clumps of hair in front of his face spiking straight up, like a crown. His eyes were a deep blue-green with slitted black pupils, while his teeth had had very prominent fangs in his smirk, even sharper than the Lost Boy's own. He was wearing the full black and red Saiyan battle armor, and a golden monkey tail was wrapped around his waist.

"_H-how…?!"_ Omega Shenron sputtered out even as he was starting to regenerate. It was too bad that the others couldn't capitalize; they couldn't move anymore. _"You're only a Super Saiyan Level 2. You having this much power should be impossible!"_ He managed to wheeze the rest out without stuttering from the pain. Of course he was partially exaggerating; Gogeta was able to do worse, but with a lot more power.

"Boy, what the hell happened to you? I've never seen a Saiyan form with fangs, claws, and slitted pupils before." Vegeta noticed with furrowed brows, his green eyes narrowing at the new arrival. "And where the hell is that blasted father of yours?! He should be here by now, helping us!"

Goku, who was still charging the Universal Spirit ball, looked surprised that his nephew was there. However, he was using too much of his concentration into making the attack, so he was only able to watch. However, he also did wonder about Vegeta's question; just where was his brother Turles anyway? It wasn't like him to not show up at an epic fight….

"Yeah, Ranma. Where the hell have you been all this time anyway?" Goten added as he forced his head to look up. In response, Ranma quickly flew towards Gohan's body, firing off a quick, weak and extremely bright Ki flash from his hands, blinding the dragon for a few seconds while he was regenerating. _"Argh! My eyes!"_ Omega clutched his face in agony even as Ranma made off with Gohan's unconscious body

"Trainin', of course." Ranma said as he landed beside Goten and gave him Gohan's body, blatantly ignoring the dragon's question. "As for Father… I managed to convince him to stay and protect the others in New Namek while they search for the Namekian Dragonballs." There was a hitch in his voice when he mentioned Turles, but the others didn't give it any thought; they were far too busy trying to live.

"_And what makes you think you are enough to beat me?" _Said a deep, mocking voice from behind his back. Ranma didn't even twitch as he grabbed Omega's hand and dug his claws in before it could hit, and then pushed him away. "_Pulse Driver_! (2)" He roared as he turned to face Omega, his fanged teeth bared.

A purple ball of Ki hit the dragon's chest, which was immediately followed by a purple column of light that just barely. It blinded everyone but Ranma, whose pupils dilated to accommodate the light. "_Pulse Driver…._" He said as the light faded, closing in.

But before he can do so, he was interrupted by the dragon, who had recovered from the shock. _"Insolent whelp! _Trap Shooter_!"_ He said as he waved his hand forward after drawing it back, releasing a barrage of highly dense ki blasts. To the dragon's surprise though, they were simply cut apart by black blades of energy sent by his hands moving in a clawing motion.

"-Revised! _Meteor Burst_.(3)" The pigtailed Super Saiyan shouted, closing the distance full and kicking the dragon into the air. Then he flew up to him in a sharp flash of yellow and then kneed him in the gut. He then smashed him back down to the ground. However, before the dragon –who was shocked that he could hit **so hard** for someone with such a weak power level compared to him- could try to recover, Ranma disappeared and reappeared below the falling body.

"_Mouko Zenten Heki._ (4)" He said as he enveloped his entire arm in pure, emotionless Ki. The Ki on his arm began to spin really fast, and it was this fist which he had shoved to the dragon's stomach. To the many viewers' surprise it actually went through and began to tear him apart. However, before Omega could be permanently destroyed by that attack, he turned himself into slime and pretty much made the attack useless. As such, he stopped that phase.

Seeing that, he simply went for the final phase of his technique. "_Gyro Driver!_" A purple ball with many rotating rings around it shot off from his hands and wait straight set for the goop. In response, the slime simply molded out of its way as the attack shot off to the sky. That's when Omega sensed something… detonating and he immediately turned back to normal form and activated his Heat Armor. It was a good thing for him, because that was when a tornado of energy formed around him and began to try to take him apart.

"Whoa… that was one badass attack you got there, Ranma! I wanna learn that!" Goten said in awe as he looked at the massive glowing purple tornado. Goku and Vegeta agreed; the latter very grudgingly. However, Vegeta had a very good question to give out.

"How are you able to show all of that power if you are only at Super Saiyan 2?! This isn't possible!" Ranma took a deep breath as he face scrunched up in concentration for a moment, trying not to hyperventilate as he used a bit **too **much power in that. Then he addressed the prince with a slightly strained voice.

"Remember the Neko-ken?" They all nodded with dark expression on their faces at remembering that horrific technique. "As it tainted my soul, I was unable to learn the _Genki Dama_ like Uncle Goku. Thus Dende told me that I could master the Neko-ken and use it to augment my power instead, propelling me to levels above Super Saiyan 4 temporarily at just Super Saiyan 2."

"What's the catch? Something that powerful has to have a drawback." A question that surprisingly came from Goku, who was so curious that he had forced himself to say those words through his 80% Universal Spirit bomb.

Ranma paused for a second as he looked at his uncle, surprised that he was able to think up of such an intelligent question. Then again, he was more like his uncle in terms of fighting, meaning that both of them were born geniuses in that area. "Dende couldn't remember what all of them were. However, he told me that I had a time limit which can only increase through usage. If I go past the time limit, I'll immediately go berserk and regress into the Neko-ken mindset. And that mindset isn't a kitten anymore…. " He finished off ominously with a hint of… depression?

Vegeta noted the depression, but didn't care about it. Instead, he scoffed. "About time you turned that weakness into strength, boy. Something as trivial as a fear of cats is considered an embarrassment to yourself and the Saiyan race." For a second, the pigtailed Super Saiyan could have sworn that there was a smirk of **pride **on the grouch's face.

But there was something that was missing. "While that's a pretty nasty drawback, there has to be another-?!" Goten started to say before being interrupted by a certain villain.

"_You think you've finished me off, insolent pest?"_ Rang out a voice from the tornado of energy, angry beyond belief. Then the tornado exploded, blasting out purple energy to everything in sight. Thinking quickly, Ranma tried to block some of it that was heading Goku's way, but he was deflected by his own attack. As it turned out, he didn't need to as it did nothing to Goku for some weird reason.

The same can't be said for Ranma, who was flung out like a rag doll to the nearest buildings, plowing through them like a red hot knife through butter. After the fifteenth explosion, Ranma hit solid rock as he slammed into a cliff. As for the others who weren't unconscious, they definitely were knocked out with the backlash. "Ugh…. Damn it I got too cocky again…." Ranma groaned as his golden aura started to flicker.

"_That's right, Saiyan."_ Shenron's corrupted form hissed as he appeared and punched the pigtailed teen's gut viciously. _"You just lost you chance to win. Pity, you were the strongest one there. However, your time is up. "_

"Son Ranma never loses… _Moko Takabisha._" Ranma spat out as he fired a beam of condensed pure Ki from his hand towards the dragon in an attempt to get him away from the pigtailed Saiyan. To the Saiyan's dismay, he simply deflected it away like it was just a feather. Then the dragon took him by the throat and lifted him up.

_ "Goodbye, Saiyan."_ He stated as he began to charge a Ki blast in the palm of his other hand. Then suddenly, he stopped as his eyes widened in comprehension as his senses caught something. _"You are… oh, this is great! I've found a better way to screw with everything!"_

However, Ranma was only half-listening to him. Instead, his eyes were transfixed to a slowly approaching Goku with the full-power Universal _Genki Dama_ above him. When Goku looked concerned that he was in Omega Shenron's grasp though, the much older Saiyan stopped.

That's when Omega Shenron slammed his palm into his chest, which was glowing black. This caused Ranma to scream in agony as he reverted to his base Saiyan form immediately. Actually, he became much weaker and near-death; a much more sinister side-effect of the unmastered Neko-ken that he didn't tell anyone about. "Yaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" However, he was able to choke something out which both Goku and Omega could hear.

"Do it Uncle Goku! It's the only way! Don't you dare hesitate!" Omega's eyes widened, but instead of turning around and releasing him to try and run away, he simply smirked evilly. _"If I can't live, then I'll make all of reality suffer!"_ He then pushed his palm forward into his chest, which simply went through without any gore. Then he clenched his fist, giving Ranma more pain than he had ever imagined.

"!" The pigtailed Saiyan's body started to jerk wildy in the dragon's grasp, but the evil god simply held on.

Goku was shocked, but decided to deal with his nephew's wishes and threw the bomb at Omega Shenron. And then everything was enveloped in a powerful white light….

XXX

_Inside the Attack_

Omega Shenron was already dissolving from the sheer power of the thing. However, he wasn't panicking; he was simply smiling sinisterly as he held on to something in the boy's chest. _'I will take over this boy's body and become the most powerful being in existence!'_

With that, the essence of Omega Shenron dove inside Son Ranma, breaking a lock that had been instilled into his soul by time immemorial. However, before he could complete his possession, something shocking happened. The boy's body, which had been jerking wildly, became limp for a few moments before raising his head, showing blood-red irises with black sclera and slitted white pupils. His hair had spiked up to Super Saiyan level 2, but it was purple in color with one huge black streak going through it.

He them screamed something out in a language Shenron had never heard of, and exploded with a reddish energy he had never felt, wiping away the rest of his taint and existence, but keeping the parts already in him, but semi-purified.

The last thing he had thought before being annihilated was horror at what had back lashed against him. After that, the energies in the spheres of power began to mix and seep into the Dragonballs, changing them forever.

XXX

_Outside the sphere_

Goku hung his head while he watched the attack do its work. It wasn't meant to be this way! Ranma shouldn't have gone and sacrificed himself to defeat Omega Shenron! They could have found another way. However, with whatever the heck Shenron was doing to him, it seemed unlikely that he would even live.

"Goku! Where is Ranma?! He shouldn't be out here!"A familiar voice shouted; that of Piccolo. Goku didn't bother to turn to his comrade, he simply watched as the sphere did its work, gradually weakening. However, he did speak up, curious as to why, especially as he had never heard him that panicked… ever. "Why not, Piccolo? He was amazing; his power actually eclipsed that of Gogeta's."

"Because his psyche is still unstable, especially after he put your twin in critical condition. He is not mentally fit for combat yet." At that, Goku's eyes widened in horror, and he whirled around to face Piccolo. "Why not? He seemed fine when he came here."

"The Neko-ken unhinges the minds of the non-demonic, mastered or not. And that impulsive moron has yet to truly master it. We have to stop him!" Piccolo stated, slightly calmer now, but still nearly hysterical.

"Too late. He's probably dead, Piccolo. He sacrificed himself to distract Omega enough so that I could get a clear shot." The only conscious Saiyan stated in a depressed voice. "I… killed my nephew."

Before Piccolo could state his shock, the sphere **imploded into itself**. Something that should **not** had happened at all. Both of their attentions' were suddenly hooked onto the ball as the light show dissapitated and revealed… an unconscious Ranma in his base form, holding onto what seemed to be a gigantic green gem. His hair was once again black, and if one tried to examine his eyes, they were once again of the deepest blue.

"What is that?" Goku voiced out, looking at the huge thing in awe. Piccolo had an answer, as he had a connection with its original creator, Kami. "Those are the Dragonballs… but they have never looked like that in their entire history of creation. Not even as one." He stated in his deep bass voice, absolutely intrigued at this new development.

XXX

(1)- _Maou Tsume _(Devil Claw)- Blades made with extremely condensed pure Ki and lined with inverted Ki at the edges to add cutting power; this attack can cut through absolutely anything in existence. However, the drawback is that they are extremely had and costly to make, which means that it can only be made in a Super Saiyan form, and that each time he uses it some of his control duration is cut (only if he is still in control of his Neko mode). As of now, these can only be made while Ranma is in his Neko-ken state (controlled or uncontrolled).

(2) _Pulse Driver_- One of Turles' strongest techniques. It is essentially a two-hit technique: the first is a beam of purple energy, and the second is when it impacts, it becomes a column of energy that incinerates the foe.

(3) _Pulse Driver revised: Meteor Burst_- A combo move where Ranma starts off by kicking his opponent into the air. He then uses his newfound extreme speed to go above the rising body and slam it back down with a knee to the gut. Before it can slam back to the ground, Ranma goes under it and fires off any Ki attack of his choice. After that, he finishes off with the _Gyro Driver_.

(4) _Mouko Zenten Heki_ (Fierce Tiger Heaven Pierce)- Ranma emits highly concentrated pure Ki outside one of his arms. With pure force of will, he makes all of that spin like a drill at speeds faster than sound. What gives this technique its extreme piercing power is the initial concentrated sonic booms, which Ranma manipulates to a finely honed edge; thus it is at its most powerful in a place with an atmosphere.

(5) _Gyro Driver_- A combination of _Pulse Driver _and _Kill Driver_. Ranma invented this move after learning both of his father's techniques as a test by his Father to see how good of a combat genius he really was. It's essentially a crackling purple sphere surrounded by many rings rotating, making it look like a model of the atom. Once it hits something or is commanded to detonate via a Ki trigger, it will turn into an energy tornado, every part of which is lethal to the touch. It shreds all that it touches apart and then disintegrates them. As of now, Ranma can only perform this technique three times before he either reverts back to base form (or if already in base form, faint with exhaustion) due to its massive energy requirements.

AN: Those who can guess what the title means gets a free cookie! And if by some miracle, they can deduce why I have that title, then they get a sneak-peek what I plan to do with this.

And yes, Piccolo as Nameless Namek counts as a mortal for this fic.


End file.
